


By Candlelight

by JangJaeYul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're Just Kinky Husbands Who Love Each Other A Lot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JangJaeYul/pseuds/JangJaeYul
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a nice night in with your husband.Sometimes that nice night in entails ropes and hot wax.





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of god, don't try this at home.
> 
> (Unless you've done a whole lot of research first. Then go nuts.)

“Hey.”

Minseok looks up from his soup as Luhan nudges his foot under the table.

“Yeah, what?”

Luhan’s smile is casual. “Wanna do something fun tonight?”

“Sure.” Minseok nods and returns to his soup. “What kind of fun?”

Luhan hums thoughtfully. “I was thinking maybe like… whipping? I kind of want to paddle you.”

Minseok wrinkles his nose. “I don’t really feel like getting hit tonight.”

“Okay, fair.” Luhan’s toes rub up and down Minseok’s ankle, hooking just into the top of his sock. “What do you want, then?”

“Hmm.” Minseok holds the spoon in his mouth, stares contemplatively at the picture on the wall behind Luhan, his favourite of their wedding photos. “Well, I’m always down for ropes.”

“Yeah, you want me to tie you up?”

“Mhm. And maybe, I dunno, do you still have that tingling cream?”

Luhan shakes his head. “Nah, it went bad. I threw it out a couple months ago.”

“Okay.” Minseok finishes his soup and pushes the bowl away. “What other stuff haven’t we done in a while?”

“I’ve still got those candles,” Luhan offers, standing up and beginning to clear the table.

“Fuck, really?” Minseok picks up their wine glasses and follows Luhan through to the kitchen. “Definitely that, then.”

“Awesome. Ropes and candles.” Luhan grins and gives Minseok a quick kiss as he passes him holding the soup pot. “Anything else?”

“Sure.” Minseok turns and leans against the fridge to watch Luhan pour the leftover soup into a tupperware container, then steps aside so he can open the fridge. “Oh, if you shift the yoghurt it should fit in that slot there… yeah, good enough.” He pushes the fridge closed and leans against it again. “You can pick one more thing and surprise me. No hitting, though.”

Luhan nods. “Okay, clarify: does hitting include spanking, or is that okay?”

Minseok purses his lips. “Hm. Nah, spanking’s okay. But don’t hit me with anything else.”

“Understood. Do you want a cup of tea?”

“After,” Minseok says. “If I have one now I won’t want one later, and I’ll definitely need it more later.”

Luhan laughs. “That’s true.”

“Okay.” Minseok sticks his hands into Luhan’s front pockets, pulls him close and kisses him. “I have to go pee. When I come out of the bathroom we’re On.”

“Out of the bathroom is On,” Luhan confirms. Minseok kisses him again and turns to take the stairs two at a time.

As he finishes washing his hands, he picks up his toothbrush. He knows Luhan couldn’t give less of shit whether his breath smells like pumpkin soup, but he always prefers to feel like a blank canvas when they do this: clean, unmarred, ready for Luhan to leave whatever marks he wants. Somehow, it makes it better.

Minseok brushes his teeth quickly and gives himself a last once-over before he opens the door - after all these years, Luhan still makes him feel like a nervous schoolboy. Maybe they should play with that sometime. He gives himself the glimmer of a grin and pulls the door open.

“There you are,” Luhan growls. He’s standing right outside the door, arms folded across his chest. Minseok notes he’s changed into a shirt and slacks, the ones that he used to wear to work until one day Minseok thought it would be fun to wait for him to get home butt-naked with a vibrator up his ass. The jizz stains never really came out of the fabric properly, and since then the outfit has been relegated to the toybox end of the closet.

Minseok has about half a second to notice this before Luhan’s hand is on his throat.

“S- sorry,” he gasps, shivers, clutches at Luhan’s hand with both of his own.

“Don’t,” Luhan hisses. Minseok reads the cue: this is not antagonistic, just masterful. He swallows and nods, lets his hands relax.

“I was getting clean for you,” Minseok says.

“Good boy.” Luhan’s teeth are so close to Minseok’s ear that he can hear the movement of Luhan’s tongue in his mouth. His grip shifts from Minseok’s throat to his arm, and he drags him along the landing to their bedroom. “Come on.”

He shoves Minseok gently through the door and closes it behind them.

“Clothes off,” Luhan orders. Minseok obediently pulls his T-shirt off over his head and drops it on the floor. Luhan clicks his tongue.

“Fold them neatly. Don’t be such a slob.”

Minseok hides a smile as he ducks to pick up the shirt, because the irony of _Luhan_ telling _him_ to tidy up after himself is truly hilarious. In fact, Minseok thinks he might have said those exact words to Luhan last weekend when they were putting the washing away.

“Yes sir,” he says, folding the shirt and placing it on the chair in the corner. He takes his pants off and folds them too, followed by his socks and finally his briefs. The whole time, Luhan watches him impassively from the middle of the room.

“Good,” Luhan purrs, when Minseok is naked and standing with his hands clasped in front of him. “On the bed.”

Minseok scrambles onto the covers and sits in the middle, legs crossed.

“Don’t move.” Luhan turns and walks to the far corner of the room, grabs the closet doors, and pulls them open.

There is a tie rack affixed to the inside of each door. The left-hand rack has Luhan’s ties - the ones he wears to work, his fancy ones, the silly ones that Minseok gives him at Christmas - and their wedding ties, lovingly hung up side-by-side in the slots closest to the wall. The right-hand rack has only two ties, and they’re the ones that Luhan uses to gag Minseok when he’s being naughty. The other hooks are full of ropes.

Luhan runs his fingers along the row, as if considering which to use. He bypasses the cuffs, the chains, the leather, and stops at the ropes, second only to the soft fabric belt of Minseok’s old dressing gown. He hooks a finger behind the coil of rope and pulls it just slightly out, then looks over his shoulder as if asking Minseok’s opinion. Minseok keeps his face carefully blank - he doesn’t need to answer. These ropes are his favourite, and Luhan knows that.

Luhan pulls three coils off the rack and unties them as he walks back over to the bed.

“I think you’ve been good enough for these,” he says, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed. “Do you agree?”

Minseok makes his eyes as big as he can and nods.

“Answer me,” Luhan orders.

“Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Luhan kneels on the edge of the bed and grabs one of Minseok’s feet. He pulls, and Minseok falls onto his back as Luhan drags him down the bed until he’s lying perfectly central.

Luhan begins tying the rope around Minseok’s foot, and Minseok pushes himself up on his elbows to watch. This isn’t a harness they learned in their rope class - this one they came up with together, experimenting with figure-of-eights around Minseok’s ankle and foot until they found something that was secure enough for Luhan to drag a giggling Minseok around the floor by his feet.

Luhan finishes tying the harness and checks the knot.

“Not too tight?”

Minseok shakes his head. “It’s good.”

“Good.” Luhan takes the loose ends of the rope and kneels down to tie them to the leg of the bed. Minseok lets his leg stretch out so that Luhan knows how much slack he has to work with.

“Pull on that,” Luhan says. Minseok gives the rope a tug with his leg. Luhan nods, satisfied, and returns to Minseok’s other foot.

Once Minseok’s feet are secured and Luhan has tied a harness around Minseok’s hands, he pushes him back to lie down.

“How’s that, darling?” he asks, as he loops the rope around the centre pole of the headboard.

“Good,” Minseok murmurs. He’s already sinking into that space where he can give himself up, hand control over to Luhan and trust him not to hurt him more than he can handle.

“Good,” Luhan echoes. He secures the rope and climbs off the bed to stand beside it. “Now, where shall I begin?”

Minseok licks his lips and waits. Luhan turns to the bedside table. There’s the snick of a lighter, and Minseok knows without craning his neck to look that Luhan must have set up the candles while Minseok was in the bathroom.

When Luhan returns to Minseok’s field of view, he’s holding a bottle of lotion, pouring some into his hands with the kind of laser focus he applies to everything during these scenes. Luhan’s intense concentration is the one thing that makes Minseok feel safest - Luhan misses nothing, does nothing absent-mindedly. Everything is deliberate, considered and planned.

Minseok closes his eyes as Luhan kneels between his legs.

“This might be a bit cold.”

Minseok doesn’t bother to nod, just keeps his eyes closed and holds his breath until Luhan’s hands smooth up over his chest. The lotion is cool, Luhan’s hands warm, and Minseok sighs as Luhan rubs over his ribs, up to his shoulders, down across his stomach. His thumbs press into the sensitive spot at the crease of Minseok’s thigh, fingers squeezing his hips. Minseok relishes the gentle touch, knowing it won’t last.

“Hmm.” Luhan sits back, and when Minseok opens his eyes he’s stroking his chin thoughtfully. “Something’s missing.”

Minseok forces himself not to look as Luhan hops off the bed. He hears the creak of the closet door again and the scrape of a drawer. Luhan hums consideringly, then makes a small noise of triumph.

When Luhan returns to the bed, Minseok does not ask what he got. Luhan is holding it out of sight, which means he doesn’t want Minseok to know. He just kneels in between Minseok’s knees again and rubs the heel of one hand up Minseok’s thigh.

“That’s a sight I like to see,” he says, running one finger just around the edge of Minseok’s balls. “All spread out, just for me.”

Minseok blows a breath out between his lips. Luhan is on the verge of teasing him, holding back the knowledge of what he’s about to do so that Minseok is left wondering until the second it happens.

He relaxes as Luhan begins tracing a slick finger around his hole. This, at least, is predictable.

Or not. Luhan pushes in with two fingers straight off, and Minseok gasps as his muscles clench, unprepared for the intrusion.

“Shh,” Luhan soothes, rubbing his other hand over Minseok’s hip. “Relax, darling. Be a good boy for me.”

Minseok nods and lets his head fall back to the bed. Now that he’s over the initial shock, it’s easy to unclamp his muscles and let Luhan work him open.

“Perfect,” Luhan whispers. One finger runs up the length of Minseok’s erection, drawing a soft breath of surprise from his lips. “You know exactly what I want to see.”

His fingers withdraw, and there’s a moment of stillness before something else presses in. Not Luhan’s cock, though - he’s still fully dressed, a tent in his slacks but otherwise entirely unruffled. No, this is something smaller, cooler. As it slides in, Minseok realises it’s one of their plugs. _Interesting_.

Luhan pats the base of the plug and turns away. The next second, there’s a click, and Minseok moans. Not a plug. A vibrator.

“You enjoy that,” Luhan says, leaning over to set the remote down on the bedside table. “Not _too_ much, though.” He gives Minseok a wicked grin and pats his knee.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Minseok whispers.

“Potty mouth,” Luhan admonishes. “That’s not very nice.” His finger comes to rest against Minseok’s lips, shushing any further profanities. “Such a dirty mouth on this boy.”

Minseok lets his tongue slip between his lips, just enough to touch Luhan’s finger. He holds Luhan’s gaze, watches his eyes darken as Minseok’s tongue licks out over his finger. It’s a symbiotic relationship, Minseok thinks: he likes Luhan’s fingers, and Luhan _loves_ Minseok’s mouth.

Luhan’s expression doesn’t change, but his breathing comes just slightly quicker as Minseok parts his lips and takes the tip of Luhan’s finger into his mouth. He sucks gently, daintily, looking straight back into Luhan’s eyes the whole time. If he had his hands free he would take hold of Luhan’s wrist and pull his hand closer, suck him in deeper, but as he is he can only lift his head off the bed, chasing Luhan’s fingers as they pull away.

“You’re eager to please, aren’t you?” Luhan asks, voice gruff. Minseok doesn’t reply, just smiles at him in a way he hopes conveys that _yes,_ he wants to please Luhan, he would do anything Luhan asked of him in this state.

Luhan turns and picks up one of the candles from the bedside table. It’s been burning for a few minutes now, and there’s a nice pool of wax sitting around the wick. Luhan sits up, holding the candle carefully over Minseok’s stomach.

“Now,” he begins, eyes flicking between Minseok and the candle. “Do you want to make me happy?”

Minseok nods, eyes on the flame.

“Are you going to behave for me? Be a good boy?”

Minseok nods again.

“Then you’re not going to make a sound, are you?” Luhan begins to tilt the candle, and Minseok watches the wax run to the edge, not quite spilling. He shakes his head hard.

“Good.” Luhan lowers the candle and tilts it just enough that the first drip falls.

Minseok bites his tongue as the wax hits his skin. It’s always hotter than he remembers - enough to feel like it’s burning, even though it never really leaves a mark.

Luhan doesn’t give him even a second to adjust to the temperature. Before Minseok has even taken another breath, Luhan pours a stream of wax in a line across his chest. Minseok gasps, hands clenching into fists where they’re bound above his head.

“Careful now,” Luhan cautions. “Are you behaving?”

Minseok clamps his mouth shut and nods, and is rewarded with a soothing finger across his chest, followed by another splash of wax. He grits his teeth, lets himself feel the heat of it, convinces himself it’s pleasure rather than pain.

“There we go,” Luhan murmurs. “That’s what I want.”

This would be so much easier with a gag, Minseok thinks. Something to bite down on, to focus all the tension into so he won’t cry out. As it is, he only has his tongue to bite - and it seems Luhan won’t even let him do that.

“Hey, hey.” One finger taps his chin. Minseok opens his eyes to find Luhan frowning at him. “You’re going to hurt yourself doing that. That’s my job. Stop it.”

With an effort, Minseok removes his tongue from between his teeth. He forces his jaw to relax, makes a show of easing the tension out of his throat, and just looks up at Luhan, waiting for him to be satisfied that he’s suitably relaxed.

“That’s better,” Luhan says. He lifts the candle again and tilts it over Minseok’s stomach. This time, with the candle higher, it hurts just that fraction less, just enough for Minseok to feel the burst of pain give way to arousal. He presses his head back into the sheets and bathes in the shivers running up his back and along his arms.

“Oh, you like that.” Luhan draws another trail down Minseok’s ribs, and seems to approve of the way Minseok drags his teeth over his bottom lip, holding back a moan with immense effort.

“You’re behaving tonight.” There’s a note of pleasure in his voice, but Minseok thinks he also hears something that might be disappointment. Perhaps Luhan was hoping he might get to punish Minseok tonight. _Well_ , Minseok thinks, _if he wants it badly enough he’ll find an excuse_.

Luhan continues with the wax for another minute or two, alternating between splashes from a metre away and intricate lines dribbled from mere inches above Minseok’s skin. He doesn’t pause for more than half a second in between drops, doesn’t give Minseok time to rest or breathe, and after a while Minseok is glad of that - if he forgets what it’s like to live without this sensation, it’s easier to cope with the pain.

Harder to cope with is the moment when Luhan reaches over and clicks the remote sitting on the bedside table. The vibrator in Minseok’s ass cranks up a notch from a gentle pulse to an intense buzz. Minseok moans, and promptly receives a slap to the inner thigh.

“Control yourself,” Luhan growls. He’s breathing slightly heavily now, the top two buttons of his shirt undone and a faint sheen of sweat across his forehead. “I don’t want to gag you.”

Minseok nods and bites his lip until he thinks he can open his mouth without whimpering. Luhan doesn’t seem to mind that Minseok’s breathing has become more vocal, the edge of a gasp in each exhale. He just smirks and returns his attention to the careful pattern he is drawing on Minseok’s chest.

It’s more difficult now for Minseok to keep himself under control. The heat of the candles and the intensity of the vibrator are creating a building pressure in his abdomen, and the more he focuses his attention on keeping one sensation in check, the more the other creeps up on him. Soon he can feel the familiar clench in his stomach, the shivering heat in his legs, and he whines.

“ _Lu-_ ”

“Hm?” Luhan looks up from the detail he’s waxing onto Minseok’s skin. “What is it, darling?”

Minseok just opens his mouth, struggling to say anything coherent.

“Is it this?” Luhan drags one cool finger up Minseok’s cock, and Minseok feels his eyes roll back. _Oh god, oh god-_

“No.” Luhan grabs the base of Minseok’s cock and squeezes, hard. Minseok hits a brick wall and lets out a ragged cry, head thrown back in despair. Luhan gives him another squeeze and leans forward to whisper into his ear. “You’re not behaving as well as I’d hoped.”

Minseok closes his eyes and grits his teeth, but he can’t help the whimper that escapes him. It earns him a slap to the thigh and a drip of wax directly into his navel.

“Are you being deliberately naughty?” Luhan says. Minseok shakes his head, tears springing to his eyes at the twin efforts of trying to keep quiet and keep from coming.

“I don’t think you deserve this.” Luhan blows out the candle and sets it down on the bedside table. “This is only for boys who behave the way they should.”

Minseok gulps in a breath of air and just looks up at Luhan. He’s trying, he really is, but it’s so hard not to make a noise when Luhan is inflicting upon him this beautiful mix of pleasure and pain. It would be easy to keep quiet if he had a gag, and easy not to come if he had a cock ring, but Luhan has given him neither - and that, Minseok realises, is the torture. It’s not the silence, not the denial, but the fact that he has to do both himself.

While Minseok is having this painful epiphany, Luhan has slipped down off the bed. The next time Minseok looks at him, he’s standing up, both sets of foot-ropes in his hand. As Minseok watches, Luhan walks around the side of the bed, taking the ropes with him and pulling Minseok’s feet up into the air. By the time Minseok realises what Luhan is doing, he’s almost folded in half, his feet up above his head as Luhan ties the ropes to the outer posts of the headboard.

Luhan slides the first set of ropes around the post and pulls until Minseok is forced to roll up onto his upper back. Minseok feels his spine make a dangerous popping noise, and he gasps as a warning sort of ache spreads between his shoulders. He can’t quite find his way to his mouth, so he clicks his fingers, hands fumbling around the ropes binding them together, _click click click_ until Luhan grunts an acknowledgement and loosens the ropes slightly.

“Sorry. Is that okay?”

Minseok nods, breathing heavily. Luhan ties the first set of ropes and bends to peck a kiss to Minseok’s forehead before making his way around the bed to tie the other set.

“Is that alright, darling?” Luhan asks, climbing back onto the bed. At Minseok’s nod, Luhan makes an approving noise in his throat and bends to kiss the pale skin of Minseok’s thigh.

Minseok shivers, but holds back a gasp behind his teeth. The vibrator is still buzzing away inside him, and at this angle it’s hitting all sorts of spots that are testing Minseok’s already threadbare self-control.

“I think we’re done with this,” Luhan says, grabbing the base of the vibrator and pulling it out. Minseok moans, and Luhan gives him a stinging smack just at the top of his thigh. Minseok screws his eyes shut to try and keep the tears back, tongue edging between his teeth again to distract himself.

Luhan switches the vibrator off and sets it aside on the table. Minseok waits, wondering what Luhan is going to do next, hoping it will be merciful.

It’s not. Luhan undoes his slacks, lines himself up and pushes inside, holding Minseok by his thighs, his thumbs pressing right into the muscles that are protesting at being strung up like this. Minseok cries out, gets his bottom spanked, cries out again and receives a sharp smack to the skin right next to his balls.

“If you’re not going to control yourself, I’m going to have to keep doing this,” Luhan says. His voice is tight, an immense effort keeping it steady as he pulls out and thrusts back in. Minseok bites his tongue as the first tears slide down his face.

“Hey,” Luhan says, pinching Minseok’s chin. “I said don’t do that.”

Minseok lets Luhan pull his mouth open to release his tongue, lets his breath become harsh, lets the tears roll down his face as Luhan hits his prostate. He wants to scream, wants to moan Luhan’s name, wants to give in and come, but he won’t. In the end, the promise of Luhan’s approval will always win.

“Good,” Luhan mutters, hips picking up speed. “Yeah, that’s what I want to see.” His hands smooth over Minseok’s thighs, squeezing and massaging the aching muscles as his hips drive forward.

The swirling, bubbling feeling keeps growing, boiling up inside him, and Minseok is hanging onto control by the very tips of his fingers. Luhan has started spanking him again, which must mean that Minseok is making a noise, but he can’t tell what it is, can’t hear anything over the buzz in his fingertips, the shivers rolling down his spine, the fire that is spreading out through his hips until he can feel it beyond the reaches of his body.

Dimly he realises that Luhan is talking, that his hand has moved and is now stroking Minseok’s cock. _This is beyond torture_ , Minseok thinks, _this is just cruel_. He has one more thread connecting him to any sort of control, and Luhan is plucking away at it.

“Such a good boy,” Luhan says, thumb rubbing over the tip of Minseok’s cock. “You’ve done so well for me. You can come now.”

They’re the most beautiful words Minseok has ever heard. With a ragged moan, he closes his eyes and lets go.

Held back for so long, the release is explosive. Minseok’s vision whites out, a roar in his ears, the fire burning through to the tip of every finger and leaving him charred and shaking in its wake.

When he can breathe again, Luhan has pulled out and is kneeling there, lip between his teeth as he jerks himself. Minseok just gazes at him from under his eyelashes, blinking slowly. Luhan grunts, his breath hitches, and he comes in a stripe over Minseok’s ass, the backs of his thighs, the stomach visible in between.

“Fuck,” Luhan mutters after a moment, sinking back onto his heels. “Fuck, I need a picture of that.”

Minseok closes his eyes and waits while Luhan climbs off the bed and stumbles over to the dresser. A second later he feels the bed dip as Luhan returns, and he smiles internally at the lingering unevenness he can hear in his breath.

“There we go,” Luhan murmurs. “Oh, that’s beautiful. Okay. Off now.”

“Off,” Minseok mumbles. He opens his eyes and smiles at Luhan as he gets off the bed and begins to untie the ropes around Minseok’s feet.

“There’s one,” Luhan says, letting the first set of ropes fall to the bed. Minseok sighs as he lets his knee drop to rest beside his head. A moment later, “there’s two. Hands now.”

Minseok waits patiently while Luhan unties his hands from the headboard, then undoes the harness from his hands.

“Do you want to sit up?” Luhan says. “Or do you want me to undo your feet like this?”

“Mm. This.”

“You can’t move, can you?” Luhan chuckles.

“Mmnope.”

Luhan gives a gentle snort and begins unwinding the rope from Minseok’s feet. When he’s finally unbound, Minseok gives an appreciative sigh. Even folded in half like a pretzel, this is relaxing.

“Alright, baby,” Luhan says, a note of amusement in his voice. “Time to clean you up.”

“‘Kay.”

“Here we go.” Luhan gently pushes Minseok’s legs down, careful of the protesting moan he encounters halfway down. “Yeah, it’s a bit sore, huh?” He scoops an arm under Minseok’s back and lifts him up against his chest. “I’ll take care of that.”

He carries Minseok through to the bathroom and sets him down on the little bench in the shower, pushing aside bottles of shampoo and body wash to make room. Gently, methodically, with the detachable shower head in one hand and a loofah in the other, he cleans the wax from Minseok’s chest, scraping off the more stubborn bits with his nails. Minseok leans his head against the wall and lets Luhan manoeuver him as he wishes, lifting his arms, washing around his junk, hoisting him up off the bench to rinse off his backside. He moans at the sting of hot water against his thighs, the tender red marks from Luhan’s hands.

“I’ll put some oil on that, baby,” Luhan murmurs in his ear. “Don’t worry.”

Minseok nods, lets Luhan manhandle him out onto the bathmat and wrap a towel around him. For all the smarting pain in his bottom, the ache in his legs, there’s also a warmth spreading through his chest. The only thing Luhan loves more than hurting Minseok is kissing it all better afterwards.

Luhan takes him back into the bedroom, pulls the stained cover off and drops it on the floor. Minseok lies down, careful not to touch his backside as he shuffles into the middle of the sheets.

“What kind of oil do you want, love?” Luhan says over his shoulder as he browses the bottles on the dresser.

“Don’t care,” Minseok mumbles, grabbing a pillow and dragging it down to snuggle into. “You choose.”

Luhan hops up onto the bed and carefully straddles Minseok’s legs. Minseok, face pressed into Luhan’s pillow and breathing in the smell of his shampoo, hears the click of the plastic cap and the soft noise of Luhan rubbing his hands together.

“Okay, sorry if this stings.”

Minseok clenches his teeth at the first touch of Luhan’s hand against his butt. After a few swipes of oil, though, the angry pain begins to subside, and Minseok relaxes into the massage.

Luhan pays careful attention to Minseok’s thighs, not only rubbing oil into the red marks but also finding the sore muscles with his thumbs, massaging in careful circles until the tension eases and Minseok gives a gentle sigh into the pillow. He works up Minseok’s back, along the edges of his spine and out across his aching shoulders. By the time he makes his way down Minseok’s arms to the rope marks on his wrists, Minseok is happily half asleep, humming blissfully at every wonderful press of Luhan’s fingers.

“All better now?” Luhan whispers, crawling up on hands and knees to press a kiss to Minseok’s cheek.

“Yes,” Minseok sighs.

Luhan laughs softly and noses at the nape of Minseok’s neck.

“You wanna go downstairs and watch TV? I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

“Yes please,” Minseok mumbles.

“Okay. You gotta sit up though, I can’t carry you like this.”

“Mmm.” Minseok, now a roughly man-shaped puddle on the bed, makes a vague attempt to use his jelly arms to push himself over. He makes it halfway before Luhan, holding back laughter, hooks a hand under his armpit and pulls him up to sit. Minseok wraps his arms around Luhan’s neck, his legs around Luhan’s waist, and sighs into his collarbone. “M’kay. Let’s go.”

Luhan snorts affectionately. “Okay, little koala.”

Wrapped up on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands, Luhan’s arm around his waist, fingers combing through his hair, Minseok doesn’t even try to stifle a yawn.

“Lu-Lu?”

“Yes, Minnie?” Luhan kisses the back of Minseok’s neck and lets his lips linger there, ghosting back and forth across the skin.

“Do you love me?”

Luhan smiles against Minseok’s shoulder. “Of course I love you, baby. Why do you ask?”

Minseok shakes his head. “No reason. Just wanted to hear it.”

“Hm.” Luhan kisses his way up Minseok’s neck to his ear. “I love you more than… chocolate pudding.”

“That’s a lot.”

“I love you more than football,” Luhan continues, tracing a hand down Minseok’s arm.

“Wow, really?”

“I love you more than cats.”

“More than cats?!”

“Yeah.” Luhan interlaces their fingers together, traces his thumb across the plain silver band on Minseok’s fourth finger. “That’s why I married you.”

Minseok smiles and tilts his head back onto Luhan’s shoulder. “Do you still love me as much as when we got married?”

“Even more.” Luhan kisses his cheek. “More and more every day.”

“Mmm.” Minseok lets his smile spread into a grin as Luhan blows a small raspberry against his skin. “I love you too.”

“I’m glad.”

“Oh, by the way.” Minseok lifts his head. “Can I see the picture you took?”

“Sure.” Luhan turns to reach over the arm of the couch and grab his phone from the end table. “Here you go.”

Minseok unlocks the phone and opens the camera, then flicks back to the last picture taken. For a second he just sees his own naked body, face flushed and tear-streaked, ass and thighs slapped red, covered in come. Then he takes another look at his chest, and bursts out laughing.

“Really?”

He feels Luhan’s grin against his shoulder. In purple wax on Minseok’s chest, half-obscured by his thighs and streaked across with white, are two Chinese characters: _Lu. Han._

“You’re unbelievable!”

Luhan is shaking with silent mirth, his arms tight around Minseok’s waist.

“I just couldn’t resist,” he giggles. “You know how much I love claiming you as my own.”

“You already did that five years ago!” Minseok says, tapping his ring against Luhan’s hand. He shakes his head, still laughing, and turns in Luhan’s arms to kiss him. Luhan kisses back, exuberant, joyful, and they don’t speak for another few minutes.

“Hey,” Minseok says, pulling back just enough to rest his nose against Luhan’s. “Do you think you’re skilled enough to whip your name into my ass?”

Luhan gives a snort of laughter.

“Only one way to find out,” he shrugs.

“Hah.” Minseok kisses him again. “Maybe next week.”

“Really?”

“I said maybe.”

Luhan just grins against his lips.

“I’m keeping you forever.”

“I would fucking hope so, at this point.” Minseok yawns, stifles it against Luhan’s cheek. “Mm. I think it’s bedtime.”

“Okay. Get up.”

“No, carry me.”

Luhan sighs and shuffles out from behind Minseok to slide an arm under his knees. “The things I do for you.”

“Hey.” Minseok taps Luhan’s nose. “You want to do the whipping and the gagging and the choking, you gotta do the snuggling and the smooching and the carrying.”

“Fair enough.” Luhan hoists Minseok into his arms and makes a noise of exaggerated effort. “You gotta appreciate how big my guns are, though.”

“Of course,” Minseok coos. “My handsome man, so big and strong. To bed!”

“To bed,” Luhan agrees, and pecks one more kiss to Minseok’s nose before heading for the stairs.


End file.
